


Dollhouse

by harmonia_bloom



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Death, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Melanie Martinez, Inspired by Music, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonia_bloom/pseuds/harmonia_bloom
Summary: Bill’s, Zack’s and Sharon’s thoughts on Bill’s first anniversary after Georgie’s disappearence.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Bill Denbrough's Parents, Bill Denbrough & Georgie Denbrough, Bill Denbrough & Sharon Denbrough, Bill Denbrough & Zack Denbrough
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Dollhouse

“Thanks for the cake, mom”, Bill said, biting his bottom lip.

The cake, in fact, was a disaster. Crumpled layers of chocolate one after another; it was possible to see the vegetable fat running down the edges. The candles, supposed to show Bill’s new age, 13, had been replaced by a single, dull, sad white paraffin candle.

Sharon Denbrough didn’t bother to answer Bill, but merely shrugged. The woman, whose wrinkles appeared early on her tired face, believed she was doing her best for her eldest son, or, as she sometimes guiltily thought, "the boy left over”. The other one, the other son. This was the first anniversary to be celebrated after the disappearance of his youngest son, Georgie. That ugly memory still ached, lingering in his mind like a headache that kept going through.

Bill’s father, Zack, was present, waiting with a bored expression to cut the cake. He did this out of paternal obligation. His life had become a succession of unsuccessful work and heavy sighs after Georgie’s disappearance. Zack knew he loved Bill as much as he loved his youngest son, but something inside his chest had broken after that fateful summer. There was a hole deep in his soul that could never be filled. A place that belonged exclusively to Georgie.

There was no way to make this family celebration minimally happy. The fourth chair in the dining room suite was permanently free, but somehow reserved for someone. For Georgie, the younger brother, the youngest son, the beating heart of the Denbrough family.

Bill made a silent wish and blew on that candle. His father sighed, let out a breath, and went back to the garage to work, even though it was Sunday. His mother cut a piece of the ugly cake and served it only to Bill. Sharon withdrew without saying where he was going, as usual: she went to cry heavy tears in Georgie’s bedroom, his lost son.

Soon, Bill realized his wish wasn’t answered: again, for another day, Bill Denbrough found himself alone in that house on Witchan Street.


End file.
